Exigences estivales
by Robespierre6
Summary: Voici venue la toute première fiction MayLin/Nina sur ce fandom, prière d'applaudir ! Que faire lors d'un jour de congé si ce n'est de rendre visite à une bonne amie ? Attention, mignonitude et guimauve au rendez-vous !


**Titre :** Exigences estivales

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fiction sont l'entière propriété de Yana Toboso.

**Rating :** K+ . Cela ne mérite pas un T !

**Personnages :** MayLin, Nina Hopkins, Ciel Phantomhive, Bardroy, Finnian, Mr. Tanaka et une évocation de Ronald Knox et Sebastian Michaelis.

**Couple:** Yuri, MayLin/Nina

**NDA :** Eh bien, je suis la première à écrire sur ce couple ! J'aime beaucoup faire dans l'inédit et les couples originaux sont mon péché-mignon.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez cet One-Shot.

**P.S :** J'ai commencé ce One-Shot en … Février. L'important, c'est d'arriver à ses fins, peu importe le temps que l'on prend pour y parvenir, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

L'Eté s'annonçait, synonyme de belle saison, de jeux, de voyages. Pourquoi ne pas partir dans un endroit frais et propice à la détente ? Quoiqu'il ne faisait pas si chaud, dans le manoir. Il y faisait même plutôt frais à l'intérieur. Cela était du notamment au fait que ce somptueux manoir soit construit tout de pierre mais également à un fait non-négligeable, Sebastian Michaelis, le majordome de la maisonnée, qui veillait au bien-être de son Jeune Maître. Il ne faudrait pas que le Bocchan ait trop chaud, n'est-ce pas ? Cela serait mal venu.

Après tous les domestiques devaient veiller par-dessus tout au bien-être de leur Maître, veiller sur lui, le protéger. Tel était leur credo. Et ils ne pouvaient aller contre cet ordre absolu.

Aussi, cela expliqua pourquoi ils avaient fait la tête un bref instant lorsque leur maître les avait congédiés pour la journée. Mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par la perspective d'une journée entière de congé. Et puis, après tout, Sebastian était là pour s'occuper du Bocchan. Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Aussi, c'est l'esprit tranquille que les quatre domestiques quittèrent la maisonnée.

Une calèche avait été mise à leur humble disposition et ils n'avaient eu de cesse de remercier le Jeune Maître qui semblait tout de même un peu agacé. Apparemment, il avait hâte de les voir partir pour la journée. Peut-être devait-il aller voir la Reine aujourd'hui ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient bien contents de ce congé. Une fois que la calèche les eut déposés à la périphérie de Londres, Bard leva les bras au ciel, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« - Quelle chance que le Jeune Maître nous donne un congé aujourd'hui ! Vous deux, que diriez-vous d'aller voir quelques boutiques puis de terminer par un verre dans un pub ? S'exclama Bardroy. »

Finny sembla enjoué et Monsieur Tanaka se contenta d'émettre ses habituels « ho ho ho ». MayLin sembla par contre un peu plus réticente. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rejoindre ses amis mais avant elle avait d'autres choses à faire. Aussi, alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les rues en riant et en planifiant le programme de la journée, elle les arrêta :

« - Allez-y les garçons, je vous rejoindrais au bar, j'ai quelque chose à faire à Londres aujourd'hui. »

Aussitôt ses comparses s'arrêtèrent avant de se concerter du regard puis, ce fut Bard qui prit la parole : « - Tu as un rendez-vous ? »

Une main sur les hanches et la tête légèrement incliné dans sa direction, il souriait, une lueur amusé dansant dans ses pupilles.

La réaction de la jeune servante ne se fit pas attendre : elle agita les mains et secoua sa tête de droite à gauche tandis que ses joues se coloraient de rouge.

« - N… Non, ce n'est pas pour cela… !

- Waah ! MayLin a un amoureux ! »

C'était Finnian, le gentil Finnian, qui avait parlé. Il souriait de son air candide, tout content pour son amie. Cependant la bonne nia une nouvelle fois tandis que Bard s'amusait à la titiller afin de récolter des informations sur le Jules de leur amie.

Puis soudainement, une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de la tête du cuisinier tandis qu'il réalisait quelque chose.

« - Ce n'est quand même pas cet espèce de minet roux que nous avons croisés à l'embarcadère du _Campania _?

- Hein ? Lui ? Ah non. »

C'était sorti de sa bouche d'une façon si naturelle et sincère que, un temps d'hésitation plus tard, le cuisiner leva son pouce en l'air en souriant à son amie.

« - Bon, d'accord. Amuse-toi alors ! L'on se retrouve tous ici à 18h, OK ? »

MayLin acquiesça en souriant : « - Oui. Amusez-vous bien vous aussi ! »

Les deux blonds partirent devant après de dernières salutations et MayLin elle-même s'apprêtait à emprunter une tout autre direction quand une main se posa sur son bras. Aussitôt elle tourna la tête mais ce n'était que Tanaka. Ce dernier avait pris forme adulte et la regardait avec un air soucieux. Face à l'air du vieil homme, la bonne s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand le vieil intendant prit la parole avant, la devançant :

« - Mademoiselle MayLin, je sais que je n'ai pas à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais, soyez prudente. »

L'attention que lui portait l'intendant la toucha et elle lui offrit un grand sourire en réponse.

« - Merci de vous souciez de moi, Mr. Tanaka ! Mais rassurez-vous, je ne ferais rien de dangereux ! »

Elle ne sut si le vieil homme l'avait entendu ou non car déjà il était redevenu petit et émettait des « ho ho ho » si caractéristiques. Il partit ensuite rejoindre ses compagnons, courant sur ses petites jambes.

Pour le coup, c'est plutôt MayLin qui devait s'inquiéter pour le vieil intendant qu'autre chose...

Estimant qu'elle avait assez trainée et qu'elle allait finir par arriver en retard à son rendez-vous, MayLin se pressa de parcourir les diverses rues de Londres à la recherche du lieu tant désiré. Comme elle n'y voyait pas très bien, elle eut tôt fait de se perdre encore et encore dans les rues étroites et sinueuse de Londres. Ce fut donc une heure plus tard que la jeune bonne se tenait essoufflée devant un magasin de prêt-à-porter situé près de Convent Garden. L'on ne pouvait lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir trouvé tout de suite… Quoique si. C'était tout de même assez évident si l'on considérait la façade coloré et extravagante qui se détachait nettement de toutes les autres habitations. Mais bon, l'on était presbyte ou l'on ne l'était pas et voir plus loin que le bout de son nez était facile, le contraire moins. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'était pas fâchée d'avoir enfin trouvée malgré une longue heure de recherche. Elle n'allait pas être contente mais ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute après tout. C'était mal indiqué et pas très voyant… Une façade colorée en plein Convent Garden, oui.

Prenant courage (elle allait en avoir bien besoin dans les instants qui allaient suivre), elle toqua contre la porte de hêtre qui gardait la demeure de quelque chose de terrible, qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de rencontrer maintenant mais il fallait prendre ses responsabilités après tout…

Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, la bonne commença à s'interroger, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas là ? Ou alors, cette dernière ne voulait pas lui ouvrir. C'était cela, elle était arrivée trop en retard et désormais elle devait être occupée avec ses clientes et n'avait plus de temps à lui consacrer. Bon sang, si seulement elle ne s'était pas perdue… Enfin, ce n'est pas tant qu'elle se soit perdue mais plutôt que sa mauvaise vue lui joue des tours. L'on ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour cela, si ? C'était terrible dans ce cas-là… Peut-être devrait-elle rejoindre ses compagnons en attendant ? Cependant elle ne savait ni où se trouvaient ces derniers ni quand elle allait revenir.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir contrit et dépité et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand une paire de bras –car un bras se balade rarement tout seul- lui étreignirent la taille et qu'une voix enjouée lui chuchota à l'oreille : « - Mon bel ange, te voici enfin ! Je me languissais de ta venue et j'ai un moment crue que tu ne viendrais pas, mais… te voici ! »

Un baiser furtif fut déposer sur sa joue pâle, quelque peu coloré du rose de la gêne avant que l'ex-snippeuse ne se retourne pour faire face à Nina Hopkins, couturière de ses dames et de ces messieurs, jusqu'à un certain âge. Cette dernière avait relevé ses longs cheveux châtains en un chignon de toute beauté et était vêtue d'une tenue mêlant l'élégance française et l'extravagance hopkinienne : quelque chose de réussit en somme. De toute manière, les créations de Nina Hopkins n'étaient que rarement des échecs pour ne pas dire jamais.

« - Eh bien oui… Me voici… Bafouilla la jeune bonne, quelque peu embarrassée par l'attitude toujours aussi démonstrative de son amie à son égard. »

Cette dernière ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de prendre le visage de la jeune bonne en coupe avant de lui sourire puis de l'étreindre longuement.

« - Ce que tu m'as manquée depuis la dernière fois ! Décidemment ma chère, nous ne nous côtoyons pas assez souvent ce qui constitue une grave erreur, crois-moi ! »

Une fois de plus, gênée par l'attitude de Nina, MayLin ne sut quoi répondre mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle était là tout simplement et cela suffisait amplement à la couturière qui par ailleurs n'attendait pas de réponses de sa part.

« - Et je pense que l'on ne peut fêter des retrouvailles que par un bon thé à la terrasse d'un salon non loin d'ici. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, j'ai tout de suite pensée à nous en le voyant ! »

Qui ne dit mot consent et balbutier des paroles inintelligibles constituaient apparemment en une nouvelle sorte de consentement. La rouquine se fit donc entraîner par une Nina Hopkins plus en forme que jamais à travers les rues et dédales de Londres. Elle qui pensait passer une après-midi tranquille... Il semblerait que la simple présence de la couturière soit incompatible avec ses projets.

* * *

« - Alors ma chérie, dis-moi tout. Je sais que cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi de vivre dans cette maison emplie de sauvages alors que tu es une jeune femme délicate ! Oooh, comme j'aimerais venir te voir plus souvent pour t'apporter un peu de joie dans cet enfer masculin mais malheureusement, je suis bien prise par mon travail… »

Nina ponctua sa tirade par un long soupir élégiaque avant de boire une énième gorgée de thé sous le sourire un brin gêné de MayLin. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de vivre une situation particulièrement dure en étant au service du Jeune Maître mais peut-être que l'image qu'elle renvoyait laissait à penser cela. Elle devrait faire plus attention à sa façon d'être : elle n'aimerait pas que Sébastian la réprimande pour son attitude, ce serait terrible !

« - Ne sois pas gênée allons, je dis cela car je t'aime bien, tu le sais ? »

MayLin acquiesça avant de boire elle-même une gorgée de son thé. Son amie a décidément bon goût en matière de salon de thé, celui-ci est irréprochable et dispose d'une spécificité bien rare : en effet, ce salon est tenu par des femmes, pour des femmes. Ces dernières peuvent venir se ressourcer après un dur labeur, loin de leur mari ou enfants. Qui plus est, les prix de certains thés sont accessibles même aux classes les plus pauvres. Que demander de plus que de se retrouver en bonne compagnie, un thé à la main ?

Malgré toute cette délicatesse, MayLin ne pouvait empêcher son regard de voir un bel homme aux yeux rouges à la place des serveuses qui venait s'enquérir de leur avis sur la boisson. Elle le voyait distinctement plier une nappe blanche non loin ou réajuster un bouquet à la table d'à côté ou encore, lui resservir du thé.

A cette pensée, MayLin rougit : Sébastian ne servait le thé qu'au Jeune Maître voyons ! Elle ne devrait pas prétendre, même dans ses pensées, à un statut égal au Jeune Maître alors qu'il avait été si généreux avec elle elle se sentait bien ingrate envers lui avec que son cœur débordait de reconnaissance.

En effet, avant sa rencontre avec Sébastian, elle avait toujours vécue seule, tuant les contrats qu'on lui soumettait et ne se posant pas davantage de questions sur son existence. En outre, sa vue perçante et ses sens affuté faisaient d'elle l'élite des chasseurs de prime. Une bien triste vie quelque part…

Un de ses contrats avait été une charmante femme de la haute-société. Elle ne s'était pas un instant demandé pourquoi elle devait lui donner la mort et avait appuyée mécaniquement sur la gâchette. En un tir, c'en était finit de l'existence de la belle dame vêtue d'une robe de satin bleu. Contrairement à son habitude, MayLin ne partit pas directement et resta quelques temps à observer le cadavre, admirant plus particulièrement la robe qu'elle portait. Cette dernière était tout simplement splendide et seyait à merveille à la défunte. MayLin aurait aimée porter une telle robe mais cela lui était impossible : ses mouvement seraient gêné, ce n'est pas confortable pour tirer et surtout elle serait trop facilement repérable.

Telle une enfant, elle espérait vainement qu'un jour elle puisse rencontrer le prince charmant et que ce dernier l'emmènerait dans son château où elle pourrait porter de belles robes et donner tout son amour à ce beau prince. Par un heureux hasard, le prince est arrivé, pas exactement comme elle se l'était imaginé mais… Elle n'avait pas été déçue. Comment aurait-elle pu l'être en contemplant les deux iris rougeoyants qui semblaient danser à la lueur de la lune ?

Elle avait rencontrée Sébastian, puis le Jeune Maître. Tous deux l'avaient sauvé de son existence alors bien vide. Peut-on vivre si l'on n'a pas de but ? Elle se considérait comme un automate bien huilé et rien de plus, rien de moins elle n'était qu'un simple engrenage de cette société-machine mais sa rencontre avec la vie avait tout changé. A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce moment, où son prince était venu, son cœur enflait de joie et de reconnaissance. Elle ne pourrait jamais leur témoigner assez de reconnaissance et elle s'efforçait donc de faire du bon travail au sein de la maison Phantomhive… Même si les résultats n'étaient pas toujours concluants…

« - A quoi penses-tu ? »

La voix de son amie la tira brutalement de ses pensées et elle dévisagea cette dernière d'un air un peu bête avant de rougir de gêne.

« - Oh… Euh… Rien du tout… J'étais juste un peu mélancolique mais c'est passé… »

Pour faire bonne figure, elle rit un peu nerveusement avant de finir sa tasse de thé. Inutile d'inquiéter Nina pour des futilités. Pourtant, cette dernière la dévisageait derrière ses lunettes et ne semblait pas se satisfaire de sa réponse.

MayLin bafouilla des excuses incohérentes puis, Nina sourit. Connaissez-vous le sourire de Nina ? Celui qu'elle arbore lorsqu'elle a une bonne idée ou qu'elle vient de terminer un beau vêtement ? Et bien c'est ce sourire-là qu'elle affichait en ce moment même et qui faisait couler des sueurs froides dans la nuque de MayLin. Souvent, quand Nina souriait de cette façon, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

« - Dépêche-toi de finir ma chérie, nous retournons en boutique ! »

Une séance d'essayage en perspective pour la pauvre victime qui avait le malheur de se trouver à ses côtés…

* * *

« - Ma chérie vois-tu, les femmes ont cette grande supériorité par rapport aux hommes de pouvoir porter à la fois robes et pantalons alors pourquoi se priver ?

- Mais enfin Nina… Je ne peux porter quelque chose d'aussi inconvenant…

- Pas de pantalon alors ? Il me semblait bien. De toute manière, je vois que toi tu cherches à exprimer toute ta féminité mais tu es entravée par ces mâles stupides vivant sous le même toit que toi, quel crime odieux ! Mais ne t'en fais pas ma belle, j'ai ici un vêtement qui te permettra d'exprimer ta féminité en toute quiétude !

- Mais, Nina…

- T-t-t-t-t-t ! Pas de « mais » ! Je sais très bien que tu en meurs d'envie et je veux te faire plaisir depuis bien longtemps, c'est un cadeau !

- Voyons Nina, c'est trop ! Je ne peux accepter !

- Mais si tu peux ! Allez, va vite l'essayer pour me montrer à quel point tu es belle ! »

Ni une ni deux, la couturière poussa la bonne derrière un paravent, une robe entre les mains. Cette dernière manqua tomber, du fait de sa maladresse légendaire mais se rattrapa à temps avant de soupirer longuement. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas trop le choix et qu'elle doive se plier aux exigences de son amie afin que cette dernière soit satisfaite. Nina pouvait se révéler être un véritable dragon lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère… Mieux valait donc éviter de faire cette comparaison à voix haute.

Elle observa la robe de plus près. Cette dernière était absolument ravissante, faite dans un tissu aux couleurs douces. Elle était d'une beauté simple, sans fastes rajouts à l'exception d'une ceinture de soie qui venait soutenir la poitrine et de quelques morceaux de dentelles sur le col et les manches.

MayLin l'apprécia du regard avant de finalement se décider à l'essayer. Pourquoi pas, après tout.

Elle enleva ses habits de bonnes et enfila la robe. Elle s'y sentait bien, à son aise et en même temps, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose.

Elle repensa à la robe de satin bleu et une bouffée de joie vint étreindre son cœur. Ainsi vêtue, elle concrétisait son désir de pouvoir un jour porter une belle robe. Elle avait tiré un trait sur son ancienne vie et ne le regrettait pour rien au monde.

« - MayLiiin ! Ne me prive pas du bonheur de te contempler et approche un peu par ici ! »

Cette dernière soupira puis s'avança auprès de son amie. Nina écarquilla les yeux et ne sut quoi dire face à la jeune femme. Elle nota néanmoins qu'elle était toujours aussi bonne couturière et ça, ce n'est pas négligeable.

« - Tourne-toi pour voir. »

MayLin s'exécuta et elle put admirer son œuvre sous toutes les coutures. Il n'y a pas à dire, cela tombait merveilleusement sur le côté. Ne restant plus qu'à lui donner une petite cape en mousseline pour compléter l'ensemble ainsi que des chaussures à talons plutôt que ces godasses de bonne et… Retirer l'infamie devant les yeux de sa belle.

Sans lui demander son avis, la couturière se précipita sur la femme de chambre et libéra ses cheveux avant de lui retirer ses lunettes.

« - Voilà ! Tu es bien plus mignonne ainsi ! Pourquoi cacher de tels yeux ? C'est honteux ! »

Elle lui sourit d'un air satisfait tandis que MayLin sentait ses joues chauffées de gêne. Néanmoins, rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant, dans cette robe pastel : celui d'être jolie et désirable sentiment qu'elle voyait de plus en plus concrètement à travers les yeux de Nina.

Alors, pour la remercier de cette journée et surtout de la fin, elle leva la tête, écarta une mèche de cheveux châtains et vint délicatement poser ses lèvres contre celles de la couturière.

Après tout, qui a dit que le prince charmant ne pouvait être une princesse ?

* * *

**Petite note de fin qui vient casser l'ambiance :** Alors voilà, je dédie cet O.S. à ma bêta qui a le bonheur (et non le malheur) de me corriger depuis le début de ma fiction _Moi PEP_. Elle se nomme Eripsime Granger et se trouve aussi sur ce site donc, allez jeter un œil si vous avez le temps !


End file.
